


A deal

by Awesome_Reading_Bitch



Series: ffxv dabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Burning alive, Character Death, Gen, i cant stop hurting prompto, im sorry, ish, ring of lucis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Reading_Bitch/pseuds/Awesome_Reading_Bitch
Summary: Prompto puts on the Ring of Lucis and tries to make a deal with the Kingsplease excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes





	A deal

Prompto was putting on the ring.

They had found the crystal but he wasn’t about to let go of Noct, his best friend, his boyfriend, without a fight.

And so he had to be fast, he had slipped the ring off Noct’s hand as they held hands and then slipped it on.

Everything went still.

Noct’s face in front of him was a mixture of shock and fear, he knew that only the line of Lucis could put on the ring and he didn’t know what it was going to do to Prompto.

Gladio hadn’t even noticed, still turned towards the crystal, gazing at the small flecks that radiated from its stunning blue and purple core.

Ignis was grabbing for Noct, probably to pull him away because for all they knew Prompto was about to bust into flames. 

Prompto glanced around at the shimmering kings around him 

“umm hi?”

lame, how lame, he felt horrible anxiety bubbling up as the kings regarded him before one spoke, a voice he recognized

“Prompto, friend of my son, what are you doing, you are not of Lucian blood”

Prompto twisted his hands together and rocked on his heels 

“I- I’m here to ask you something”

The form that was Regis lowered his head

“go ahead, we shall listen but know you will die in agony for putting on the ring” 

Prompto by then was bouncing from foot to foot and let out a small whimper at the ‘die in agony’ bit

“I wish to take Noct’s place”

silence

There is a weird shift in the air, as if they are talking but Prompto couldn’t hear them.

His anxiety grew worse, his hands shook and he felt like he was going to be sick into of dead but really powerful kings, embarrassing x2

Finally Regis spoke, his voice deep in sadness for the boy and his son

“we cannot, I am sorry Prompto we once made a deal with another not of Lucian blood but we cannot allow something so large”

and then he screamed, everything was moving again and his arm was on fire and it _hurt_. 

Noct was at his side, but Ignis pulled him back, Gladio aided him

“Noct we cant!”

Prompto withered on the ground as his skin cracked and broke and burned

“make it stop” he sobbed

Noct pushed Ignis and Gladio away “Prompto!” 

Through the blinding pain he felt Noct bring him into his arms, the fire on his skin dying till he was simply crumbling away.

Noct was crying, his body shook, he could hardly speak

“you idiot”

Prompto simply smiled

“i wanted to save you, it’s all I wanted”

Noct pulled him further against his chest and kissed his forehead tears fitting Prompto’s face.

“dont cry for me”

It didn’t take long for Prompto to finally crumble away in Noct’s arms, leaving the ring resting heavy in Noct’s hand, covered in the love of his life’s ashes.


End file.
